Ash's Oddysey:The twelve Trials of True Love
by VenTer
Summary: Four long years apart, and the original Trio of Pokemon reunites. Four long years, and tragedy Strikes. Four long years, a trial at hand. The prologue explains how Ash got into the situation he is in and the story will begin from his first "Trial". Pleas


Ash's Oddysey  
  
By Maxwell Barrand  
I: A Return To the AAMRN  
  
A/N: I wanted the thought patterns to be in italics, but for whatever reason FF.net doesn't feel like accepting word Italics. So, thoughts will be displayed by *'s around the statement. This is just the beginning, depending on how I like it It could get pretty lengthy! Please note that everything set in generic pokemon world is all part of the Prologue... so don't think your getting the full blast of the plot.  
  
So, without Further Adeu, the prologue. Please read, review, and return!  
  
DISPOSITION  
  
*Four years. Had it really been that long? * Ash felt the weight of his pack in his feet, an ache he had long since grown accustomed to. His black hair had grown out little though it was hard to notice under his trademark cap. Four long years had passed since Misty Waterflower had returned to Cerulean City, four years since she had left his side. He still felt empty, May and Max were okay people but they couldn't match the companionship he had felt with Misty and Brock. But that was then, 2 years ago May and Max decided that they would separate, to find a "More professional acting trainer"... such a bad fight weighed heavily on his memories. *Screw 'em. I don't need them. I can become the greatest pokemon master this world has ever seen... on my own! But Misty... Brock... To see them again will be like a dream come true.* Pikachu sat up from its half-dazed state riding on Ash's shoulder. "Pika pika chaaaa?"  
Ash grinned at the bored expression on Pikachu's face and looked to the setting sun. "Almost Pikachu. Just another mile or so and we'll be at Pewter..."  
  
*Four years. I wonder how the kid's doing? *  
Brock sat on the porch to his home, where he had started a pokemon breeding center. He leaned back against the railing, noting the splendor of the sunset backdrop, and casually checking out some of the local girls he knew well so many years ago. He too had received word of the Kanto "Veteran's Cup" being held in Cerulean, and he took it as a good opportunity to revisit the town of his origins. He planned on resting a month, then continuing to Cerulean... the tournament would be sure to serve as a reunion for him and all his old friends.  
*But strangely enough I don't feel happy about it... I'd love to see them again, but there is something.... Ominous...*  
A black cloud sweeps over the sunset as a group of crows move towards a new crop field  
*Anyway Ash has to pass through here... I will see him again soon.*  
  
*Four years, going on ten thousand*  
The youngest of Cerulean's famed gym leaders sat by the new outdoor pool in Cerulean. Flaming red hair only accentuates the delightful turquoise eyes the developing beauty had. Four years away from her best friend and her heartache had done little to ease either of these passions. She looked at the sunset, feeling confident that they three would be united once more in the near future.  
*This is it. I'll get to see Ash again... and Brock! Nothing can go wrong...nothing.*  
At that moment a pidgey darted through the sky and suddenly plunged deep into the crystalline waters of the pool. Misty dived in after it, but it was too late... the bird had drowned.  
  
*A friend's Quarrel, A darkened light, a drowned bird. Three prophecies, all Fulfilled. The trial of true love is at hand, with life and death in the balance. None of these three know what is happening...and it's beyond me to try and inform them. They must find their own way... I can only attempt to guide and provide hope. For one aspiring champion, his true test shall begin... for love is life and hate is death. Only love can overcome hate. Only life can overcome death. Only hate can overcome life. And only love...can overcome death.*  
  
SEPERATION  
  
The young dark-haired trainer strode into the gray town of Pewter, Pikachu on shoulder, taking broad strides to the Pokemon Center. After a brief check-in with the local Joy, he went to sit on the porch and rest while Pikachu recovered from his mild incident with a spearow on the road. *I guess that spearow will think twice next time.......* He slipped his cap over his eyes, but it seemed that he had hardly dozed off a moment when he heard a voice in his head "Ash...Ash... ASH!!!!!!" Ash bolted upright and in doing so smashed heads with none other than his former companion Brock!  
"How ya been Ash???" For a moment Ash could swear that the slits of Pewter's tanned gym leader's eyes opened, but he must have been seeing things.  
"Same old same old... still beating everyone I meet, rushing nonstop to championship!" The young trainer joked as he used to, however in growing and maturing his humor diminished somewhat. It didn't take the pair long to decide that Brock's house was a far more suitable commodity than the Pokemon Center and as soon as Pikachu finished recovery, the three headed to Brock's for the night. Ash had a dream that night, a phoenix appeared to him. Shortly thereafter the phoenix died, a fangmark placed in her breast. The last breath of the phoenix, however, killed the snake poised behind him. He awoke in a stark sweat.  
  
The next morning, the pair set off for Cerulean. But unbeknownst to them was the trio that tailed them... And the pair that trailed the trio. The world of crime was not a forgiving one... and to fail at a task so many times Jesse and James were foolish to think the Boss would not intervene. Jesse, James and Meowth trailed Ash Brock and Pikachu..... but Two dark-uniformed Rocket Elite's trailed Jesse James and Meowth, guns at the ready to ensure that Rocket would return with Pikachu... or wouldn't return. Almost equally ominous was the bright smiling red head moving in the opposite direction for a morning hike down to the river. The Fiery Red head knew little of what would come to happen that day... as did Ash and Co... and even to some extent as did the rockets. But pleasant was the ignorance of that morning, as Misty Waterflower strode serenely down the path, fishing rod at her back. The innocent Curiosity when she heard Pokemon being released... Her eager investigation...  
  
"Pikachu, lets take these goons out!" The sparks picked up as Arbok and Weezing flew at Pikachu, who responding by flying right back and letting out a thunderbolt. The water within Weezing's sludge soon picked up the Current and it wasn't long before both poison pokemon lay writhing on the ground, and when the smoke cleared both were all but knocked out. Jesse and James bore their standard dissapointed defeated looks, but the expressions turned to terror as two shadows emerged behind them. James winced and then nodded, signaling something incoherent to his Weezing. The Weezing looked at Arbok, and an unspoken idea passed between them. It wasn't long before both were moving in a clearly preplanned pattern... Weezing sending up a smoke screen while Arbok burrowed underground. Distantly Ash heard a voice from his past crying his name "Ash!". He had just enough time to turn around and catch a flash of fiery red hair before a crash of crumbling earth in front of him signaled Arbok's emergence, and Ash froze as the 6 foot snake charged forward with fangs bared RIGHT...AT...HIM. 3 seconds with his eyes closed and the expected pain never hit him... his eyes opened just in time to see the flash of red fall to the ground, a fang in her breast. *Misty!* The blood rushed to his head. Arbok reared back for a second attack. Brock screamed for help... and it all went black.  
  
EXPLANATION  
  
All Pallet's greatest champion could see was the darkness of his own head, and a single figure of black vaguely outlined against the already dark background. "Where am I? What happened?"  
  
"You are inside yourself. Something has happened that rarely does. A selfless act has taken an innocent life... true love gave innocence courage, and in doing so love gave you life. Love defeated your death. However, in living you have killed her. And only love will defeat death... but it will take time." Ash stammered to his feet. "So..... THAT WAS MISTY?"  
The dark figure stepped forward. "You catch on quick young one... lets hope this talent brings you longevity In your trials. You have to travel through 12 different planes of existence... each stranger and more confusing than the last. In this journey you will leave all behind you. The only memories you will retain will be those of friends and loved ones. Will you take the trials of love?" The trainer brushed his dark hair out of his face "If it will save my FRIEND, then yes. But I hate to break it to you Mr. Im- All-Powerful but I am NOT in love with her..." The figure laughed. "We shall see young one... we shall see". And all went black.  
  
To be Continued... next chapter (The First Plane) BELLIGERANCE VENGEANCE DOMINANCE 


End file.
